The Bowdrie Brothers
The Bowdrie Brothers (Chip and Marshal) are a duo of brothers portrayed by Nova and Immortal. They first appeared in ''Head 2 Head'': Street Ball as referees and are the main focus of SUPERCAST!. Chip and Marshal most recently appeared in a Naked and Afraid parody. History The Bowdrie brothers are a duo of brothers whose early lives are barely known about. All that is known is they were raised by Papa and Mama Bowdrie. Chip is overweight and is known for his catchphrase "As seen in the 2001 hit _____", while Marshal is a heavy smoker and alcoholic who has random medical issues. They first appeared in the Head 2 Head episode "Street Ball" as referees for the game between Kootra and Sly (the winner would pick what team the other player had to play with in NBA Street). They eventually got their own series (see: Supercast!), which showed their mischievous adventures. In the 2014 Halloween Live-Scream, Tammy made a special appearance and asked how the brothers were. She revealed that they were dead and didn't elaborate on the subject, much to the distress of Jordan. It is unknown if this is true or not. During the Cow Chop Q&A livestream, Aleks and James mentioned that there will most likely never be a return of the characters, as they do not want them to appear on Cow Chop. Family Chip Bowdrie Chipander Greenleaf "Chip" Bowdrie, portrayed by Nova, is the younger brother. He is overweight, has long blonde hair, and a long mustache. He is the talker of the duo, though he stutters frequently. He doesn't drink and seems very timid around Papa Bowdrie. He has seizures when his glasses are taken off. He is known for his catchphrases "As seen in the 2001 hit ____" and "You know what they say Marshal". Marshal Bowdrie Marshal is Chip's older brother, portrayed by Immortal. It was confirmed on the 24 hour live-scream that Marshal is 21 years of age. He's got shoulder-length blonde/red hair and a mustache. He is a heavy smoker and drinker. He accepts cigarettes as payment. Why he doesn't accept money to buy cigarettes on his own, is a mystery. Marshal has a number of diseases including colorblindness, crabs, and an unknown STD. Before becoming a co-host, he and Chip got fired because of Marshal drinking on the job. Chip actually liked the job, which he noted. Marshal also made a special appearance on the Creature's second annual 24-Hour LiveScream with his sister Tammy. He had apparently been hiding out in Mexico and when asked said he had no idea where Chip was. Papa Bowdrie Papa Bowdrie is a raging alcoholic, portrayed by Sp00n. He is known for defecating outside his house as Marshal comments "Chip, Dad's been taking a shit in the backyard again!" and yelling at Chip and Marshal. At the end of episode 1 of SUPERCAST!, he gives Chip and Marshal a pair of headsets and sends them on their quest to become supercasters. He watches Pokémon. Papa Bowdrie's name may possibly be Paul as that is what Uncle Tommy refers to him as. Tammy Bowdrie Tammy Bowdrie is Chip and Marshal's "sister", portrayed by Nova. Tammy was first seen and introduced by Marshal in the 24-Hour LiveScream. Marshal describes her as borderline useless, and a slut that can get turned on by a multitude of things. Tammy seems to be interested in Jordan, Immortal and Sly (Latino Boy), as she kissed Sly on the cheek, and was hitting on her own brother. She supposedly loves playing video games and proceeded to play Rogue Warrior during the stream. In the end it was revealed that she was a guy. She/He is currently with Uncle Tommy at an unknown location. Extended Family Besides the main Bowdrie siblings and Parents it is know the Bowdrie's have a much larger family. During the Creature's 24-Hour LiveScream it was revealed Uncle Tommy was Papa Bowdrie's brother and thus Chip, Marshal, and Tammy's uncle. Quotes and Catchphrases Chip * "Like the 2001 hit ______" * "Marshal!" * "As featured..." Marshal *"You wouldn't shoot a guy with glasses would you?" *"If you know what i'm saying" Trivia *There is a Mama Bowdrie, she has been referenced by Papa Bowdrie, but has never been seen. *Marshal made his debut in "The Creatures Go See Pacific Rim", where he played the character "Twitch Sponsored Soldier" (Later mentioned by him) while Chip first appeared with Marshal in the Street Ball Head 2 Head episode. *Chip and Marshal were mentioned during Creatures go see The Wolverine. *They fantasize about taking over the NBA. *Chip has become known for his constant repetition on the quote "As featured in the 2001 hit (movie title)", even though most of the movies he says aren't even from 2001. *In Head 2 Head Immortal's character name was spelled Marsha'll', however in SUPERCAST! it's spelled Marsha'l'. *In the 24-Hour LiveScream it was revealed that the Bowdrie brothers had a sister, Tammy Bowdrie, who was secretly a guy. *Technically Dan is the cousin to the Bowdrie Brothers, since Uncle Tommy is also his uncle. * It was confirmed at the 2014, GameVid Expo Panel, that there will be a Supercast movie. However, with the creation of Cow Chop, it has been confirmed that there will not be a Supercast movie; as James felt he had "fired the gun too early" on announcing something that wasn't 100%. * "The Face That Inspired A Generation" was in the SUPERCAST! episode, "Over Budget" See also *List of SUPERCAST! Characters *Nova's Alter Egos *Immortal's Alter Egos Gallery Bowdrie Brothers.png|Chip (Left) and Marshal (Right) Chippy.png|James as Chip in a stream announcement video. Pappa Bowdrie.png|Sp00n as Papa Bowdrie Hottammy.png|Nova as Tammy Bowdrie C6bd61fd56aab577ba42f30034795105 400x400.jpeg|Tammy close up, during her first stream. untitled(21).jpg|"The Face That Inspired a Generation" Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Paragon Nova Category:Running Gag Category:SUPERCAST!